


Let Me Fall Into Your Gravity.

by LittleRedRuby



Series: I Want Every Single Piece of You. [1]
Category: Sweetbitter (TV Show), Sweetbitter (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Power Play, they should fuck and we all know it so I made it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRuby/pseuds/LittleRedRuby
Summary: Set right after the end 2x01.Tess follows Simone home.





	Let Me Fall Into Your Gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> Look my guys, I binge watched this show in two days and let me just say I don't even know how I am alive after all this sexual tension. So here. I wrote smut.

"Are you going home right now?" 

Simone asks and Tess stops walking, she thinks back to the conversation on the sauna they just walked out of, about Simone not letting her pay anything because it was a gift, a celebration of Tess earning her stripes, she thinks about Will and how he told her Simone didn't even fight for her to get the job in the first place. So why did she go through all this trouble? 

Looking at her right now, hair still slightly damp at the base of her neck, patient smile (condescending smile) on her face, that damned raised eyebrow that always makes Tess feel like she is ready to take on the world, she finds herself rooted on the spot. 

Simone steps closer, questioning look on her face. 

"Are you alright, little one?" 

And fuck, Tess feels her stomach clench, one minute Simone is telling her how she doesn't underestimate her and the next she is back to using that fucking nickname that always makes Tess feel like she is losing her balance, she closes her eyes, breathing in deeply. 

"Don't call me that" 

"Why? I thought you liked it when I did" 

Oh fuck her. 

Tess opens her eyes, and Simone has managed to move closer without her noticing, she towers over Tess, smile still in place, but there is a dangerous edge to it now, like she is daring her to do something.

Tess doesn't feel small, she never does when she is with her. 

She thinks back to Jake calling her little girl, and how wrong that felt, how he doesn't know a single thing about her, how his secrets and his cold shoulder stopped bothering her a few weeks back. 

How Simone has been the dangerous one for a while now, how her blood runs to her ears until the only thing she hears is the rapid beating of her heart, and the only thing she feels is Simone's gaze on her, even in crowded rooms. 

She tries to control her breathing, but Simone notices, nothing ever escapes her. 

Not when it comes to Tess. 

"I asked if you are going home, little one" 

Her stomach clenches again. 

"Why are you so interested in where I'm going now?"

"Because I want you to come to my place instead"

And the thing is, there are no smart plays when it comes Simone, there never were, even when Tess felt like she was outsmarting her at something, she was always two steps ahead.

But she was always looking back at her though, extending a hand to help her forward. She never feels left behind when she is around Simone. 

So she gathers her courage, moves even closer and kisses Simone.

She doesn't respond at first, Tess is almost sure her eyes are still open, because that's a Simone thing to do, observe, asses and respond. 

But when she does respond though, it's glorious.

She feels Simone's right hand cup the back of her head, while the left one is placed gently at her waist. Tess leaves her hands on her jacket pockets, clenching them into fists because Simone is actually kissing her back, she doesn't dare to move more than she has to. 

And as quickly as she responded, Simone pulls back, her eyes heavy-lidded when Tess gasps in response to the loss of contact. 

She let's her go, and starts walking. 

"Keep up little one" 

Tess doesn't need to be told twice. She follows. 

* 

They only have to walk for about a block or so, and they do so in complete silence, Tess notices that Simone is making a point of looking at her only out of the corner of her eye, smirk on her lips every time she catches Tess' gaze, who quickly looks at the ground, embarrassed. 

Simone enjoys embarrassing her, she always has, but to Tess it has never felt humiliating, it just feels like Simone is withholding the key to a secret, and is urging Tess to find it out, to rob her of it and opening the door. Even if she isn't sure about what she is going to find behind it.

When they arrive to Simone's, Tess feels like her skin is about to burst into flame.

"Your eyes are going to burst out of your skull if you don't relax" Simone says, while she walks to the fridge a takes a bottle out. 

And Tess finally feels the tension leave her body, she laughs, relieved and feeling a little bit dumb about her nerves. 

Simone pours and handles her the glass, Tess goes through the motions, smells the wine and tastes it. It's incredible of course, like it always is when Simone gives her something to drink.

"This is the one Howard gave to us on your first day, you didn't get a glass so, I figured it was about time" Simone says.

"Well, you were right, it is amazing" 

"I saw the way you looked at me, in that moment" 

Simone settles the glass down and removes her coat, once again moving closer towards Tess, who mimicks her motions. 

This time is Simone who moves first, closing the distance between them with a hand behind the back of Tess' head. 

She tastes of champagne and secrets, exactly like Tess thought she would, and she's ready to drink it all up. 

"You were waiting for this, weren't you?"

Oh, of course Simone is the kind of person that talks while doing it. 

And Tess can't deny that statement, she had been waiting for this for what feels like forever. 

Simone is moving down towards her neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses, and Tess' brain feels scattered so she only hums in response. 

Simone bites her. And Tess moans. 

"Your words little one, use them" 

Jesus fucking Christ. 

She pushes Tess against the kitchen counter, mindful enough to not push the glasses off of it. 

There is a method to Simone's movements, a practiced ease in her hands that comes from years of working at the restaurant, her hands aren't soft, they look delicate, but are also strong enough to carry trays filled with glasses and plates, and Tess realizes just how strong she actually is when she picks her up and sits her on the counter like it is a common occurrence.

But Simone steps back, she takes off the shirt she is wearing, but doesn't come closer. 

"So..." 

Oh, words, right. She clears her throat. 

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this" Tess finally says, and takes off her shirt too.

She sees Simone swallow with a little difficulty at her response and smiles. Seems like she isn't the only one affected by the situation.

"For how long?" She finally asks, taking off her belt and unbuttoning her pants. 

"Probably since the moment you fixed my uniform that first day" 

And Simone doesn't exactly walk, but strides towards Tess, putting her hands around her waist and kissing her so fiercely that Tess has no other choice but just to take it. 

And take it she does, while her arms sneak around Simone's neck and pulls her even closer until she doesn't even know where she ends and Simone begins. 

Simone trails down towards her neck when Tess finally opens her eyes, and meets her own gaze. 

Simone has a small mirror on the wall, and the first thing Tess sees is her blonde hair in her neck, she notices the mess of red lipstick on her neck and mouth, she sees how blown her pupils are, how her hair is already a mess, and sees Simone's back muscles contracting and expanding with her movements. 

That's when Simone moves her hands, gets a firm grip on Tess' hips and pushes her down, making her grind down on the counter. 

"Oh my god" Tess gasps out, arching her back, and Simone laughs. 

"Pay attention" she says, as her hands move towards the button and zipper, she stops, looking up at Tess for permission. 

She nods, and the sound of the zipper going down is quick but deafening. 

"Up" it's the only thing Simone says, and Tess complies, raising herself a little bit for Simone to take off her pants easily. 

She rests her hands on Tess' thighs, and by the way she is looking at her, Simone seems like she is drinking her in, her eyes move slowly, taking their time. 

And Tess? She feels comfortable under the scrutiny, she proudly straightens her back, almost presenting herself to Simone. 

She smiles at that. "Good, know your power, never hesitate to use it" 

And Simone falls to her knees. 

She falls, to her fucking knees.

She spends what feels like hours just covering her thighs with teasing kisses, getting close to her center and then pulling back, constantly, and the back and forth is killing her. 

"Just... Simone, please, do something" she gasps the words out while opening her legs wider. 

"If you want something then ask for it Tess" 

Oh my fucking god. 

Tess has never been vocal when it comes to sex, she enjoys it, her experiences here in the city have been more exhilarating and rewarding than the ones back in Ohio. But she rarely talks about it, and her partners have always been safe in that sense. Get it done, then it's over. 

But with Simone, there is an added layer of...something she can't quite put her finger on, like she just discovered something but doesn't exactly know how it works just yet, she isn't faking her moans or her gasps, Simone is tearing them out of her body like she has been familiar with it for years. 

Tess feels this urgent need to please her, running desperately towards release but only if Simone allows it. 

"Eat me out" she finally says, voice small and embarrassed and Simone only looks up, smiling. 

"Good girl" 

She pulls Tess' panties to the side, and goes in. This time there is no teasing, and Tess let's her head fall back, losing herself in the feel of Simone's tongue, on how she firmly places her hands on each thigh to keep her open, on how soft Simone's hair feels when she buries her hands on it. 

One of Simone's hands starts traveling up until they reach Tess' mouth, and with just a simple touch to her lips, Tess know she is supposed to open it. So she does, taking two of Simone's fingers into her mouth without hesitation. 

She sees herself once again in the mirror, chest rising and falling in rapid movements, Simone's fingers in her mouth, and a little bit of drool falling to her chin. 

She looks decadent and indecent, and feels powerful because of it. 

Simone stops, and Tess whines at the loss of her tongue, she begins rising up but doesn't take her fingers out of Tess' mouth. 

"Well look at you" she says, kissing her on the corner of her mouth, Tess feels how wet Simone's mouth and chin are, and the implication of it is enough to make her release a moan so loud that makes her blood rush to her cheeks. 

She keeps pushing her fingers in and out of Tess' mouth, seemingly fascinated and how Tess is taking it. 

"I wanted to do this since the moment I helped you put on your stripes in the locker room" she says, absent mindedly. 

Tess remembers how gently Simone helped her put the shirt on, how that was the first time she called her by her name and not "little one", she remembers the threat to be careful. 

"You would have let me, wouldn't you little one?" 

And fuck, if that's isn't the hottest thing Tess has heard in a while, she whimpers, almost biting down into Simone's fingers. But she takes them out in time, and Tess has to restrain herself to not chase her hand. 

"What are you doing to me?" Because at this point Tess is at a loss, never has she felt this turned on, this unbalanced, this out of control. 

"Giving you what you want" says Simone, who takes her wet fingers and trails them down Tess' torso. 

She takes her time, like she always does, stops herself to remove Tess' bra, spreading the wetness of her fingers on her nipples, applying the perfect amount pressure before continuing down. 

Tess is following the path of Simone's hand, but when she is about to reach where she needs her the most, she feels Simone's other hand grab a fistful of her hair, gently pulling her head back. 

"Look at me" she says, holding her in place with just a look. Tess whimpers, and does it once again, louder, when Simone finally pushes her fingers inside.

She starts slow once again, in and out, first with one finger and then the other, every time Tess tries to close her eyes Simone pulls at her hair, not to the point of being painful, but enough to be a warning. 

"I said, look at me, little one" 

Simone's face is impossibly close, her mouth hovering over Tess', but every time she tries to close the gap Simone stops her, smirking the whole time.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

Words, right. 

"I wanna kiss you" 

"See, that wasn't so hard" 

And she finally kisses her, the hint of the wine still there but eclipsed by Tess' own flavor. She feels like she is losing her mind. 

Simone is moving her fingers faster now, reveling into each gasp and moan she swallows down while kissing Tess. She pulls back pressing her forehead against Tess', smiling once again, pulling at her hair when she takes a little too long to open her eyes. 

"What do you want Tess?" 

"I want to come" 

"Don't close your eyes, I want to see you fall apart"

It doesn't take long after that, with Simone whispering encouragement inches away from her own mouth, the rapid movement of her fingers, and the slight pull on her hair that is on the cusp of being painful. Tess has no other choice but to come apart at her seams, her eyes would have closed if it weren't for Simone holding her captive in her gaze. 

What's been building between them since Tess first laid eyes on her comes pouring out, she lets out a small shout and Simone laughs, delighted. 

She guides her down, her fingers slowly coming to a stop but still resting inside. Simone let's go if her hair, and Tess just let's her head fall on Simone's shoulder, trying to get her breathing under control once again. 

"Holy shit Simone"

"I know, little one" she says, putting her arm around Tess' shoulders, pulling her in while she recovers. 

She takes her fingers out, Tess sucks in a breath in response, and watches as Simone brings them to her own mouth, cleaning the wetness. 

Simone hums, and Tess moans at the sight. 

"What does it taste like?" She asks after a few minutes have passed and she has managed to get her breathing under control. She reaches for the glasses Simone had poured them before. Taking a big sip. 

"Sweet, salty, sour, bitter" she responds, taking the other one and drinking. "But mostly, it tastes like you" 

Tess has no other choice but to kiss her again, she feels Simone's arm go under her legs and prepares herself to be lifted up. 

When she does, she laughs, breaking the kiss and just staring at her. 

"Come on, I'm not done with you just yet" 

And when Simone throws her on the bed, settling herself between her legs, Tess knows that if she could, she would stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened, I love their dynamic, I wish the show ignored Jake's existence and gave me this instead. 
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so be patient, please leave a comment telling me what you thought! 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @ biwitchofthewest.tumblr.com or on Twitter @MisandristDiana.


End file.
